Junior High Avatar
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: Kaya Devon was a normal (well maybe slightly abnormal) fangirl. A seventh-grader, she was boy crazy...over the fictional boys of the Avatar Universe. A wish later and the whole cast goes to her school! What will Kaya do? Is it a blessing?...Or a deep dark curse? Rated T for language.
1. The Wish

Junior High Avatar

"I am dead serious Kaya," James, my best guy-friend, told me, "Every time I come over to your house and watch either ATLA or LOK, I have the urge to stick duct tape on your mouth."

"I'm sorry I'm the biggest Avatar fangirl in the world and can quote over half of the lines in both of the series," I replied, slamming my locker and walking toward homeroom with him.

"You are _way_ more than a fangirl Kaya. You're obsessed."

"And I'm not afraid to admit it."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at me.

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want. It doesn't bother me I am the way I am."

"Dude. Zuko is your _lockscreen and your homescreen_. And it doesn't bother you the least bit?"

"Nope. He and I are mentally dating in my head."

"I'm just surprised you haven't "cheated" on him with Bolin or Mako yet."

I faked being shocked. "Zuzu means everything to me."

"And yet you call him by the nickname Azula calls him, which he hates."

"Don't you have class to go to now?"

"I'm in _your_ homeroom Kaya. It's been like five months since the start of school. Shouldn't you know which class I'm in yet?"

"Damn James. Just kidding. Don't let something crawl up your ass and die."

"Haha."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The final bell finally rang.

James caught up with me. "Sorry about earlier."

"Dude. I was kidding about all of it. Don't take offense to it."

"Oh," his face flushed. "What are you doing after school?"

"You mean after I finish my math and watch some Avatar? Nothing at all. I'm pretty much free."

"How did I know you'd say that?" he teased.

"I don't know."

He playfully bumped me and I bumped him back. He blushed again. That's been happening a lot lately. I'm kinda thinking that he maybe might sorta kinda like me, but I won't tell him that.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Zuko," I said in my bedroom with a bowl of popcorn watching him wander through the Earth Kingdom without Uncle Iroh in the episode: _Zuko Alone_, "How I wish you were real. And here. And thirteen, but with the scar and no ponytail, preferably with your sixth haircut. And in my grade." It's hard mentally dating a fictional character. James is right. I am obsessed. But I love the feeling of fangirling. It's too much fun to give it all up. "How I wish all the Avatar Universe characters were real."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I decided to skip curling my hair in the morning. I was too tired. I fell asleep during my second run through of the second disc of _Legend of Korra Book 1: Air_.

I was also too late to take the bus, which meant I had to grab a ride with my mother. Like James, Mother Dearest just doesn't understand fangirls like me. Ah well. It's better than getting a ride from Daddy Dear. He just talks about being careful around James. *rolling eyes.*

"Morning Mom," I kissed her cheek when she set down her coffee mug. She was still reading the morning paper and gave me a sort of "Mmmhmm."

"Will you be able to take me to school today?" I asked, taking a bowl and the Cap'n Crunch out of the cabinets.

"Sure honey," she took another swig of coffee, eyes still glued to an article about a Chamber of Commerce meeting, "What time?"

"School doesn't start till 8:30, but could you manage to drop me off at around 8:15?"

"What time's it now?"

"7," I poured the milk and got me a spoon.

My dad came down the stairs to the dining room/kitchen area. He kissed my mom's cheek and then kissed mine, asking me to help fix his tie.

I did as asked and was told a very hasty goodbye with a sideways hug. Then he left.

I finally finished my cereal and stuck the dishes in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and came down five minutes later ready to go.

"Ready Mom?" I asked her.

She set down the newspaper and grabbed her keys.

"Yep. Let's go"

OoOoOoOoOo

You have _no idea_ how much I wanted to get out of that car. She asked me _so_ many question about the boys of Avatar. Why did I like them so much? Which was my favorite again? I thought his name was Zulu? Good grief.

I finally stepped out of the car.

Nine kids stepped out of the front door of the school at the same time. When I took a look at them, my breath caught. Either it was just me or a glare of the sun or something, but I thought I saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Asami, Korra, Mako, Bolin, _and_ ZUKO!

What the hell was going on?

I took long strides over to James.

"Please tell me you see what I see right now," I said quietly to him.

"Slightly."

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know. But I don't think it's coincidental. You didn't happen to wish they were real did you? Because there was a meteor shower last night, which means superstitions about wishes and lots to be granted, and that typically means people wish for stuff."

"Yeah I wished for it. I just didn't know a bajillion shooting stars were going to shoot overhead last night!"

"Well, you got your wish. Let's just wait and see if karma will be a bitch about it or not."

Zuko turned around. He was exactly how I imagined. He walked over to me. I couldn't even let him speak. I just fainted instead.


	2. Meterors and Comets

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked me. I looked around me. The cast of Avatar and James were surrounding me. I also just happened to be in the arms of Zuko.

"I am know," I told him dreamily. How cliched Kaya.

He helped me to my feet. "That's a relief."

I only laughed awkwardly.

Zuko then introduced James and I to the whole cast standing before us.

"Will you excuse us two for just a minute?" I asked the group as I pulled on James's sleeve. They all nodded and I dragged James to another part of the front of the building.

"What on _earth_ is happening?" I asked him with alarm.

"Isn't this what you wished for?"

"I asked for _Zuko_. _Not_ _the_ _entire Avatar Universe_!"

"The meteor shower may have made the effects of your wish stronger since there was more than one shooting star last night."

"When's the next meteor shower?"

"Who do you think I am? Neil Armstrong? I don't know anything about that!"

"Well _sooory_. I thought that you could maybe help me in my time of need!"

"Aren't there other superstitious methods about wish making?"

"What are you saying? I have my birthday party early this year and wish for everyone _but_ Zuko to go back to the fictional universe everyone wants to live in but can't because it's _fake_?"

"Yes actually. I am saying exactly that. But because you asked for Zuko, all of the others might be tied in with him. So therefore they may have to come and go _with_ Zuko."

"Ok. I think I get it. _Buuuuut_ I also think that we could both have some fun with this."

"Why am I getting a terrified feeling in the pit of my stomach?"

"You know me so well that you already know my plan. I want to see how things work out with them in our world. _Then_ when I get bored and tired of it, I'll wish them back."

"Or at least _try_. I mean there is no guarantee. They might be here permanently."

"Why are you always so God damn smart it makes me and my plans feel dumb?"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Kaya!" a higher pitched male's voice called out from behind me, "Wait up!"

I turned to find that it was Aang.

"You don't happen to have Art this next hour, do you?"

"Yeah I actually do," I told him.

"Can I walk there with you? Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Totally. Of course."

"My English class is terrible. It's probably the hardest class I've ever taken."

"Wait 'till you get to Science. _That_ should be interesting."

"I had that first hour. It wasn't _as bad_ as I thought it would be."

"But still pretty bad?"

"Definitely."

We were silent for a few moments as we walked down the halls together to Ms. Veebie's Art Studio. It was _so _not big enough to be called a studio, but Ms. Veebie is a freak so you can't argue with her.

"So what brings you and your friends to our small little town in the middle of nowhere?" I asked the adolescent.

"We all lived in the same town but it was really small and didn't have a school. So all of our parents got together and decided to pack up and move here."

"But why here? Why not the city? This is really small too."

"This has a school and is closer to where all of our parents work."

"Oh." I thought I could find something tied to the comets to be a reason why this had happened.

Wait a second… Meteors and comets are pretty much the same thing, right? Sozin's Comet was the main idea for the four part series finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I _really _needed to talk to James about this.

"Are you ok Kaya?" Aang asked me, his gray eyes filled with alarm, "I've asked you the same question twice now, and we stopped in front of the classroom but you haven't gone in yet."

"Oh!" I said embarrassed. "Sorry."

I sat down in my assigned seat and started the bell work. Because it was art class, we had to draw our bell work. Drawing had always made me feel better, so I drew a meteor shower. Ms. Veebie let us keep our bell works after she walked around and inspected them. I really needed James to hear my thought process.

"Excellent work Miss Devon. I'm proud to see that your exquisite talent is paying off," the crazy teacher told me as she examined my paper.

"That looks just like Sozin's Comet," Aang stated in my ear.

Gee, I wonder what I was aiming for.


	3. A New Kind Of Jerkbending

"James we _really _need to talk about all of this," I told him as I sat down with him at the lunch table with my tray in hand.

"Ok. Shoot," he replied, twirling his pasta with his fork.

"Do you remember the four part season finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It was focused around Sozin's Comet right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I pulled out my drawing from art class of Sozin's Comet. "Because if I'm not mistaken, since I actually haven't fallen asleep yet in science, meteors and comets are the same thing right? So what if it also had to do with that, and not _just_ because falling stars may or may not grant wishes?"

I watched him ponder over that for a minute or two before I got the nerve to say something else.

"I also did some thinking about my wish I made last night. Remembering back to it, I'm pretty sure I said that I wished all of the Avatar Universe characters were real. I just don't remember if I said it out loud like I did with my wish for Zuko or not."

"I don't know. But your theory with the comet impresses me Kaya. You did good thinking about it if I do say so myself. And don't even _think_ about singing that stupid Beyoncé song _Drunk in Love_ just because I said one of the lines."

"But you did it on purpose?"

"Maybe," he admitted as Korra, Katara, Toph, and Bolin approached the table.

"Wazz happenin'?" Korra asked us, sitting down.

"Nothing much," James responded, "What about you guys."

"Same ol' same ol' I guess," Toph said.

"Science was pretty tough," Katara said, lugging the blue textbook onto the table, "I have homework now."

"You poor little Sugar Queen," Toph smirked.

We all laughed.

"I have art next hour and I'm actually really scared," Bolin said, trying to pick up the same noodle after it fell off of his fork the first time, "I heard the teacher's a crazy psycho."

"Ms. Veebie's harmless," I gestured my hand in the air as if to wave the comment away.

"Hi everyone," Aang said as he sat down.

"Hey Aang," we all said in unison.

"Have you guys heard from Zuko, Mako, or Sokka yet?" the airbender (well I _think_ in my world) asked.

"They're only a grade above all of us," Katara said.

"Yeah I don't see why they wouldn't be ok, if that's what you're implying," Korra told Aang.

"The seventh and eighth graders don't really have that much contact with each other here at our school," I told all of the newbies.

"Of course. The eighth graders boss us around because they're the oldest ones in the Junior High," James said, stabbing his anger out on a lone noodle with his fork.

"That's how Mako is over me. He calls it _seniority_," Bolin moves his hands out from each other when he says that last word.

"So do you kick his butt after he says it?" Toph asks with a small smirk.

"No," Bolin says thoughtfully, "I just remind him that he'll be going gray first and then he stops. For a short while that is."

We all laughed.

The second bell for lunch rang. That meant the sevvie free time was over, and the eighth graders once again ruled the school.

The eighth graders started to file into the lunch line. Aang spotted Sokka and Zuko and waved them over.

"We were actually invited to go sit over there with them," Sokka pointed to a group of the most popular and cutest eighth grade boys.

"Besides," Zuko said with a shrug, "We eighth graders aren't supposed to have any contact with the seventh graders unless they're family."

Mako came up and stood by the two cutest and meanest boys of Avatar: The Last Airbender. "See you guys later," the firebender (again, I still don't know) told us, walking off to join the other jock jerks.

"What jerks!" I exclaimed in horrific anger.

"Not so hot now is he?" James muttered in my ear.

"Not helping," I glared at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I have never seen Sokka act like that before," Katara said, hurt recognizable in her small voice. I could see the tears form in her Oceania eyes.

"Hey hey hey," I tried to comfort her, "Who needs them anyway? I'm sure Asami will sit with us when she gets here."

Bolin smacked his forehead. "I forgot all about Asami!"

"But Bolin," Aang stated, "I'm the one that asked where the eighth graders of our group are."

"Oh right!"

Now _I_ thought like face palming.

"Hey guys," Asami said, standing before us, trying not to drop her tray.

"Hey Asami," Bolin moved over so she could sit, "No one forgot about you. No one at all."

"How subtle," Toph and I said at the same time.

"No one except for Mako," Asami looked over at the firebending (?) douchebag accusingly.

"It must be an eighth grade guy thing to get all of the attention I guess," Korra shrugged.

"Yeah Asami. I wouldn't worry about any of them. The eighth graders will get bored of them and kick 'em to the curb anyway," James reassured her.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" the nonbender (in the Avatar World is what I meant. I just got tired of using Asami over and over) girl asked.

"Yesssss?" James said uncertainly.

"Good," she smiled, "Because it kind of did." She winked at him.

I looked at him sideways. He was blushing.

Wow James.

**Sorry it's kinda short guys. I just wanted to get a new chapter posted so I could start working on my Salilah's Story again.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**


	4. Stars Shine Brighter When You're in Love

My whole entire theory is actually starting to creep me out a little bit. Once all of the pieces start to fit together, it's really pretty creepy.

I watched the clock to see if the final bell was any closer to ringing than the last time I had checked the timepiece. I had to get home and research as much as I could about comets, ancient tellings of wishes, a dictionary definition of the word wish, and the four part series finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The bell finally rang. I darted out of that classroom faster than you could say _Toph_.

I ran to my locker and stumbled through my combination because my fingers were flying so fast.

"Are you ok?" James asked me as I shut my locker and faced him.

"I have to research for a fake Science project over comets and superstitions about wish making," I answered, slinging my bag over my shoulder and speed-walking to the nearest door.

He had his bag in his hand and hurried to catch up. "Do you think I could come over too? My little brother has a tee ball game tonight I don't feel like going to and my dad's away on business."

"I don't see why not. My mom's coming home early so we have to be in the living room because you know how she is when she thinks we secretly make-out."

"Yeah right. Why would I want to kiss _you_? But if I had to choose between kissing you and dying, I'd kiss you."

"Ok. A) Quoting Avatar is _my_ thing. B) That was offensive. Even if it was _supposed_ to be a compliment. And C) You _tried_ to kiss me in fourth grade!"

"That's in the past Kaya. Stop living there."

"You really aggravate me sometimes."

"Will you quit walking so fast?"

"I want to beat my mom home so we actually have time to do things without her asking too many questions."

"I don't know if we can beat her if we walk to your house."

"All I said was she was getting off early. I didn't say directly after school."

"When then?"

"Five maybe."

"Yeah. That's earlier than my mom."

"When's she get off? Maybe I can talk my mom into doing it at your house so no one will bug us."

"She's getting off at six instead of six-thirty to catch my brother's six-fifteen game."

We arrived at my house. I dug in my bag for a key. I looked everywhere for it but I couldn't find it.

"UGH!" I growled, remembering that I left it on my dresser in my haste to leave this morning.

"What?" James asked kneeling beside me on the ground.

"What do you mean _what_? What does it look like? I can't find my key!"

"Ohhhhhh."

"Oh's right."

"We gonna climb the gate or what?"

"_I_ am. Then I'll unlock it and we can hang in the treehouse until my mom gets here and research on our phones."

"Sounds like a plan Stan."

I rolled my eyes and took my bag over to the fence and the fence gate.

"Gimme a boost."

James stuck out his hands for me to put my feet onto like we had done a million times before.

I stepped onto his hands, my ATLA inspired Converses digging into his palms.

"Where's you get those at?"

"_RedBook Online_. They were male shoes but said they were then made unisex because so many females kept complaining they couldn't get them because women's feet are much different than guy's feet are."

"Cool. I'll have to check those out."

"You're getting distracted from the more important issues at hand Jamesie-Poo."

"Hey. Only my Mommy can call me that."

"If I'm not mistaken, I thought your grandma called you that too."

"She's the only exception."

"Whatever." I made it to the other side and unlocked the gate. I opened it and motioned for James to come.

He picked up both of our bags, closed and locked the gate, and followed me to the treehouse.

"Put the bags in there and I'll meet you up there while I get some _Fanta_ from the garage fridge."

"Kk."

I lifted the garage door just enough to get in, get the pop, and get out. I didn't want strangers/stalkers knowing James and I were alone. I quietly shut the door.

I stuck the cans in my pockets and climbed the treehouse ladder.

"Here," I sat by James and gave him I can as I popped mine open and took a drink.

"Thanks Kaya."

"No prob."

"What are we looking up first?"

"The four part series finale. It should be the easiest."

We both did a Google search. The first thing that popped up on mine was _avatar_._wikia_._com _so I clicked on it while James clicked on the Wikipedia version.

I got stuff on _Sozin's Comet_:_ The Final Battle_. There were links at the bottom for the individual parts of the finale so I put those in different pages.

I found out a lot of trivia, but nothing significant about the comet. So I looked up _Sozin's Comet _in the search box and crossed my fingers.

This gave me more information on it.

It was formerly known as the _Great Comet_ before Sozin became Fire Lord. Sozin used it when it came shortly after Aang left his home at the Southern Air Temple to start the Air Nomad Genocide which began the Hundred Year War. It was named in his honor at the victory of the massacre.

Comets are made mostly of ice and rock which had left viewers confused on how it would help firebenders with their firebending. But because the comet came so close to the planet, grazing through the mesosphere which is so cold that it could burn you in a matter of milliseconds, it actually caught on fire, giving power to the firebenders.

It is believed because it is said that a firebender who had been under the influence of _Sozin's Comet_ has had a longer lifespan because Sozin loved a total of 102 years because the comet.

I read all of this aloud to James.

"Interesting. You wanna know what I got?"

"Yes please."

"Absolutely freaking nothing. Just a synopsis on the four part season finale."

"What good does that do me?"

"I don't know. You said you wanted to know."

"I _thought_ it would be important!"

"Sorry."

"Oh dear God."

I Googled _comets_ next.

_A comet is an icy small Solar System body that, when passing close to the Sun, heats up and begins to outgas, displaying a visible atmosphere or coma, and sometimes also a tail._

It was the definition listed.

I didn't see anything else that wasn't on the lines of the definition on the other sights listed, so I Googled _superstitions on_ _wishing on falling stars_.

I clicked on the link that said _Where Does the Practice of Wishing on a Falling Star Come From?_

_Most children are familiar with the superstition that a wish made on a shooting star will come true. While no one knows exactly where or when the tradition of wishing on a shooting star arose, it is undoubtedly linked to the beauty and relative rarity of shooting stars and humanity's eternal fascination with the heavens. Stars have been associated since ancient times with divine powers, and even today, some people associate shooting stars with angels, so wishing on a star may be akin to offering a prayer._

_Shooting stars are actually not stars at all, but meteors. A meteor is the glowing trail that appears in the sky when a meteoroid, a piece of debris in space, enters the Earth's atmosphere. Most meteoroids that come near to the Earth burn up before they reach the planet's surface, so shooting stars are often all people see of a meteoroid. Meteors appear to the human eye as glowing lights similar in size and color to stars, so to the imaginative or the uninformed, thinking of them as falling or shooting stars is quite natural._

_Shooting stars may be considered lucky and ideal for wishing because they are relatively rare to see, especially in modern cities with significant light pollution, and because they come and go so quickly. Wishing on shooting stars is actually somewhat of a challenge, since they disappear almost as soon as one sees them. Therefore, it's difficult to disprove the claim that wishes made on shooting stars come true._

_A well-known American nursery rhyme, "Star Light, Star Bright," makes reference to the tradition of wishing on stars, but the star in the poem is the "first star I see tonight" rather than a shooting star. "Star Light, Star Bright" is believed to date from the late 19th century, and while it is unknown whether or not the practice of wishing on stars predates the poem, it seems likely that people have been wishing on those breathtaking, mysterious heavenly bodies since well before recorded history._

Next I clicked on _Why You Wish Upon a Star: The Story Behind the Superstition…_

_Dandelions, wishbones, shooting stars, and candles are just a few ways people make wishes. Many people make wishes on them, because that's what they were told to do, but how did these superstitions start?_

_**Shooting stars **_

_When someone sees a shooting star they may point and yell, "Look! A shooting star!" close their eyes, and make a wish on it. According to Wish Upon a Star Travel Blog. The Europeans believed the gods would occasionally peer down, and when they moved the sky, a star would escape and fall down. The Greeks, however, believed that the stars represented falling human souls, and it was lucky to make a wish on them._

I saw more on wishing superstitions so I kept reading.

_**Candles**_

_Candles have always been a tradition when it comes to birthdays and other special occasions, but there is a reason for them. eHow Food said Greeks baked cakes for Artemis, the god of the moon, where a cake represents a moon (when round) and a candle represents the light of life. The Europeans and especially the Germans were skilled candle makers and put a big candle in the middle of a cake and burned it all day long to ward off evil spirits. When the candle is blown out and a wish is made, the smoke is said to take the wish up to heaven._

**_Dandelions_**

_Making wishes on dandelions dates back to Celts and the French. Dandelion comes from a French word meaning "lion's tooth" according to My Flower. Dandelions used to be used for medical purposes to treat infections and diseases. Because they thought this was a magical herb, people began making wishes on them when the dandelions become gray and white. They are also considered lucky if a bride carries them in her bouquet._

_**Wishing fountains**_

_The Wishing Fountain states that the tradition all started with the Trevi Fountain in Rome, Italy. In 19 B.C., the Roman soldiers were searching for some water source, and legend has it they ended up at the Trevi Fountain, which was not as glorious as it is now. They used that as their water source for 400 years and drinking from the fountain was supposed to give people good fortune. Now, the tradition is said that throwing a coin in the fountain will cause the same thing. This tradition spread to thousands of fountains around the world and is continued today._

_**Wishbones**_

_Wishbones are usually a Thanksgiving or Christmas tradition where two people pull on each end of the wishbone of a turkey, and the one who gets the bigger half supposedly makes a wish that comes true. The Encyclopedia of Superstition said the origin is not completely known, but it has something to do with the importance of poultry. These animals were thought to have magical powers because roosters crowed when the sun rose, and hens clucked when they had laid eggs. Their magic supposedly spread through their bones. The wishbone or proper name fercula was chosen because it is the symbol of fertility. Wishbones continue to be a tradition even today._

_There are more ways of making wishes like 11:11 and eyelashes. Wishes are things people due from the age of five to the age of 100 and continue throughout generations._

Then I clicked on _Wish Upon a Shooting Star/The Shooting Star_.

_Legend has it that wishing upon a shooting star makes the wish come true. It is believed to have originated in Europe, when Greek astronomer Ptolemy, around AD 127-151, wrote that the Gods occasionally, out of curiosity, even boredom, peer down at the earth from between the spheres, and stars sometimes slip out of this gap, becoming visible as shooting or falling stars. Since the Gods are already looking at us at such a time, they tend to be more receptive to any wishes we make!_

_The Greeks, however, fathomed shooting stars to be rising or falling human souls, while Jews and Christians believed them to be fallen angels or demons. Aristophanes, a Greek playwright, had a more fancy imagination. According to him, shooting stars were "souls of poor people, drunkenly walking home after they had dinner at a rich star."_

_Even contemporary culture is abound with superstitions related to shooting stars. In Chile, for instance, when you spot a shooting star, you must pick up a stone in the same moment, while making a wish. (Quick thinking, I must say.) If you're in the Philippines, you must tie a knot in your handkerchief instead. (Too bad if you don't carry one around.)_

"I think I have enough," I said as I screenshot and wrote down all of the information over this.

"I feel bad because I just watched you the whole time."

"It's ok. I enjoyed looking this stuff up actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really did." I looked at him.

He was looking at me intently.

"What?"

He shrugged and leaned into me. Like a metal object attracted to a magnet, I felt myself leaning to him too. As if in unison, we both started to close our eyes. His lips gently grazed mine when I heard my mom climb up the treehouse and open the hatch.

"Hey Kaya. James. I'm going to cook dinner in a little bit, do you want to stay?"

"Let me call my mom but I'm sure she'll be cool with it. What are you cooking?"

"Beef stroganoff. I hope you two are hungry."

We heard her high heels retreat down the wooden ladder.

When I knew she was inside the house I started to talk.

"You almost _kissed_ me!"

"_You _almost kissed me back!"

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "I just don't think I'm ready for that type of relationship right now James. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But before you can definitely be sure, can we actually try it?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to kiss me?"

"Well what just happened proved I do so…"

He leaned toward me again. I leaned back. I didn't know what came over me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Did I really want this to happen?

And just like that, it did. His lips were on mine. I put my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. It was slow and sweet. Passionate. Exactly how I wished my first kiss would be. I just never realized before that this really was who I wanted it to be with. I _totally _wanted this to happen. I was sad when it ended and we broke apart.

"Is it too late to change my mind? Or no?" I asked with a smile.

"I think I can bend some rules, but you might have to work for it." He laughed and I kissed him again. Not as great as the first. Just a gentle peck on the lips.

"I'd say a yes," he told me.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"That's your decision."

"Ok then. I guess we are then."

"Perfect."

"So why do you like me anyway? I drive you crazy all the time. I'm surprised you stayed this long."

"I don't know. You're different from all girls that I've met. You like being you. No matter who that is. And you don't care who sees. You care about your personal appearance but you don't obsess over it. You're also very nice to everyone. Not every girl is like that. You've got a spark to you. And you're beautiful and smart. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

"So why do you like me?"

"Other than the fact that you're annoyingly gorgeous?" I smiled, "It doesn't matter how much I annoy you, and you always stay around. I know you'll always be there for me when I need you. Even if I make poor choices. You help me through all of my ups and downs and have been there when I can't tell my parents about some drama that's happened at school. You've always been my shoulder when I need to cry. You even brought me pizza at midnight on my birthday and we ate it here in the treehouse until my parents got mad."

"Well now that we put our feelings out in front of us, I think I might have time for one more kiss before I call my mom to make sure I can eat at your house tonight."

"You're pushing it there buddy."

"Oh?"

"Just kidding."

We kissed again before he called his mom.

Even if my mom's there with us, does that mean this is our first date?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**I know this one was kinda long. I actually found the stuff on the internet. I do not own it. I will not take credit for the text in _italicized print_.**

**I hope you like where this story is going. Please review!**

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**


	5. A Fiery Visitor

"You wanna tell me or will I have to get it out of JJ Cool?" Toph shut my locker just as I managed to get my books out in time.

"Who's JJ Cool?"

"James."

"Oh."

"So will I have to ask _him_, or do you have the guts to tell me?"

"Well… We may have sorta kinda kissed yesterday…"

She nods. "That figures. Your heartbeat slowed and quickened off and on throughout first hour."

"Well that could also be that we had a test today."

"No we didn't."

I sighed. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm not as girly as the rest of them. I just wanted to know what was wrong." Toph shrugged.

"Oooookkkkkk?"

"Don't be sassy with me little girl." She laughed.

I joined in.

"What's so funny?" Bolin came up and asked us.

"You wouldn't get it," Toph told him, walking off and taking Bolin with her.

"I see you are indeed having fun with this wish," James appeared beside me.

I nodded.

"She got it out of you, didn't she?"

"Toph won't tell. She's not like that."

"True."

"You don't want a lot of people to know do you?"

"It's not like anything they said would be any different. They already tease us enough anyway."

"True."

"What about you?"

"I honestly don't care. I just had my first kiss, and my first real boyfriend, I'm gonna want people to know and be jealous."

"Is that a girl thing?"

"Yep. But promise me that things won't be weird between us if we break up."

"I'll try my best, but you know that I don't promise anything that I might not be able to keep."

"I know… But still…"

"I'd die inside if we weren't friends anymore too."

The bell rang. We were both tardy for class.

"I'll see you around?" we asked the other and took off for our class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It looks like we have _another_ new student," Ms. Veebie said after Mrs. Tate, the school secretary, called over the intercom to tell us.

We continued our lesson until it was interrupted by the principal and the new student with a knock on the door.

Ms. Veebie went over to the door to open it and ushered them in.

"Class," Mr. Haylor told us, "this is Azula. You're new classmate."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I bolted to lunch after the class was over. Aang caught up to me.

"Why did our new student have to be her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought she would already be here though. Her being Zuko's sister and all…" I thought out loud.

"How did you know that?"

"Uh… Family resemblance?"

Aang nodded. "You don't have to lie Kaya. You are the one that brought all of us here in the first place. Korra and I are the only ones that know about your wish. Being the Avatars and all."

"Well, in the Avatar Universe."

"But the others will have to know."

I nodded.

"I can sense that Azula wasn't part of your wish. She found a way out of prison and the Avatar Universe. She wants revenge."

"Well them someone needs to tell her that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"I respect that you listen to my wisdom and teachings."

"Yeah well I've seen Book Fire so many times that I can quote just about every line."

"That's still pretty amazing."

We were sitting at the table now.

"Why do I see a girl that looks just like Azula going to our school?" James asked as he sat down by me.

"Because she actually is?" Aang gave a weak smile.

"Did you wish her here too?" James whisper-hissed in my ear.

"Actually, Kaya didn't wish Azula here," Aang said.

"How did you know I just said that?"

"Korra and I both know. Us being the Avatars, we can sense all forms of cosmic energy. Kaya didn't wish for _her_ to be here."

"So you both already knew?"

Aang nodded.

"What about everyone else?"

"There's only four people who know about Kaya's wish. But now, there is five counting Azula."

"Crap," I sighed.

"What is she planning? Can you tell?" James asked Aang.

"I don't know, but I know she wants revenge for all we've done to her," Aang replied as Korra sat, today without the rest of the group.

"I don't know what she's doing here," Korra said as she sat, "but I'm gonna knock her into next week if she doesn't leave. She doesn't belong here and she's pure evil."

"Tell me about it," I rested my chin in my hand.

"I just want to know how she got out…" Aang looked over at our enemy with thoughts running through his gray eyes.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You think that Ozai might try to get out?"

"If he hasn't already, yes," Korra replied.

"What if Ozai helped Azula escape?" James asked.

"Then he may have no reason to come. He knows that Azula can do the dirty work by herself and enjoys it," Aang sneered, something he doesn't normally do.

"I don't know but I'm a little worried…" I looked over at the enemy. She caught my eye and smirked, walking to our table.

"Oh God…" James trailed.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my good friends, the Avatars," Azula still had her smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here Azula?" Korra asked her, infuriated.

"Can I not just join the rest of you and live a normal carefree life?"

"No, you can't. How did you get here anyway?" Aang said to her.

"Does it _really _matter? It's such a long story that you'll get bored. And besides, we don't have enough time before class starts to tell the tale," she inspected her nails. Did Azula do that?

"Oh we have time," Korra told her.

"But why don't you tell us after school?" Aang asked.

"That way we won't get an abridged version," I said to Azula.

She faced me.

"Well look what we have here. The girl who wished for the right thing upon the wrong comet," Azula smirked again.

"What do you mean the wrong comet?" I asked.

"I guess you'll figure that one out after school. Remember? I have to tell you an unabridged version of my heart wrenching story on how I came." With that, she walked off as the bell rang and the rest of our group sat down with us. We were joined a little later by Sokka, Zuko, Mako, and Asami joined us.

"Why is my sister here?" Zuko asked with anger.

"We don't know. She won't tell us now. We'll find out after school though," Korra answered.

"But I want to know now!" Zuko slammed his fist on the table.

"Sparky! Calm down," Toph scolded.

"What for?"

"Because getting angry about it isn't going to help," I told him.

He huffed and slid down in his seat, crossing his arms, but he calmed down.

"There's something you guys aren't telling us," Toph stated suddenly.

"She's right," Sokka said.

"So what are you guys not telling us?" Asami asked.

"Can we tell them?" James asked me.

"I'm the one that started all of this, and they are involved, it's only fair to tell them," I looked at him, then Korra and Aang.

The two, well, I guess Avatars, both nodded.

I launched into the story of my wish. When I finished, the bell rang, and I left everyone staring at me gaping.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I was more anxious about the bell ringing for the end of school today than I think I was yesterday. My leg was shaking vigorously.

It finally rang and I bolted faster from that class than the day before.

"Kaya wait up!" James called after me as I practically sprinted to my locker.

He had his bag in hand ready to go.

"Are you sure you trust Azula?"

"No, but we don't have much of anything at the moment. Do you have a better idea?"

"No. You're the idea person in this relationship, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I slammed my locker door shut and James and I sped to the nearest door to wait for Azula.

She came out a bit later with the rest of our new Team Avatar 2.0.

"You're going to tell us this story, to the _very_ last detail," Zuko sneered to his little sister. Remind me to not get on his bad side…

"If you'd actually give me a chance, maybe I _would_," Azula mocked his sneer.

Zuko huffed for the second time that day.

Azula told her story. She said that she was requested for an audience with her father, the ex-Fire Lord Ozai. He said that something was wrong with Sozin's Comet. Being under the influence of the comet, I guess he could sense it. He wanted her to ask to see Zuko to tell him about Ozai's theory, but the new Fire Lord was missing and no one knew where he, or the other members of Team Avatar, were. Azula went back to her father to tell him this and he knew that something had happened with Sozin's Comet. It had happened the last time the comet came around too. It was when the comet came that the boundary between our world and their world blurred, like their world and the Spirit World on the Solstices, and we could cross over. We now have two months until Sozin's Comet comes again, but this time it comes to our world.

So Azula wasn't wished here, she could come on her own because of the comet.


End file.
